


Impish Behavior

by Transformationguy365



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformationguy365/pseuds/Transformationguy365
Summary: This is a TF where a girl changes into Midna’s Imp form. It’s a short one since writers block has been hitting hard.





	Impish Behavior

Mary cut open the box that just arrived on her doorstep. She had been waiting for this item ever since she had ordered it. She pulled out a replica of the headpiece that Midna wore from twilight princess. “Now I won’t have all of her powers but I will have some of them.” She said to herself as she read the paper in the box. “A nice trade off for becoming her imp form.”

Mary slid on the headpiece which fit snugly around her head. Her blonde hair started turning orange and became spiked in the back, while it shortened into a small pony tail. Her visible eye turned yellow as the iris became a deep red. Her skin turned gray as black fuzz grew on her ears and stretched them out into a point. Her nose shrank and her teeth became sharp as the rest of the changes continued.

The black fuzz began to cover her arms and parts of her legs and body. Her fingers shrank down a little bit as her breasts receded into her and her nipples disappeared, the fuzz covering them as well. Her hips kept some of their curves as her womanhood sealed itself and vanished while blue markings covered her arms and legs. Finally, her body shrank down to that of a small child, making Mary fully into Midna.

Mary started trying out some of the magic she was given in the form. She slowly hovered up higher in the air, her hair grew out longer into a hand, and she melted into her shadow on the floor. She pulled herself out and laughed. “This’ll be fun.”


End file.
